


Bandages and Kimonos

by kimonodesu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hajimeme is Ultimate Hope, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Non Despair AU, Non-tagged characters that appear in story are background, also there will be cursing, and me making up things, and my love for the main ship, heres a story about my best ship, ill add more ships and characters as we go, inspired by smile for a smile, modern day AU, monaca is the devil, there are mini chapters in this too, will update when i cann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimonodesu/pseuds/kimonodesu
Summary: Love is beautiful, and it is also pain. Heartbreak. Broken china cups. Flying knives. A sassy dancer falls in love with a clumsy nurse and luck (as that "Nagito" says it) brings both the dancer and nurse together at a certain high school. Their pasts are sewn into many different colors. And this story tells about most of the threads that connect them together.A story about my best ship.×× Currently Taking Hiatus ××





	1. Ice Cream Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [smile for a smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191643) by [chivalrousAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousAmour/pseuds/chivalrousAmour). 



November 26th / 1:47 pm

Mikan Tsumiki was the _clumsiest_ nurse anyone could've ever seen. How could she be the Ultimate Nurse? It felt as if she'd trip on air and get in the most fanservice-y poses ever. And the Ultimate Traditional Dancer wanted her.

Hiyoko Saionji played with her blonde hair. She sat at a pretty busy mall, waiting for 2 of her friends to get out of a shop. She had been complaining about her feet hurting for about 20 minutes (which really was so she could think and clear her mind) and Mahiru had told Hiyoko to sit and wait if her feet hurt.

It had been 10 minutes, and she was done thinking. Now she sits, bored out of her mind. Some people, as she saw, pointed and gossiped about Hiyoko being at a mall. She didn't care. She just wanted to be with the purple-haired nurse.

Mikan had been her friend over the years, and Hiyoko has even gained a crush on the nurse. Ibuki had pointed it out a few times in class, as Hiyoko would blush whenever looking at Mikan. Luckily she wasn't a yandere.

There was a sudden tap on her shoulder. There was Mahiru and Mikan. The redhead had another bag in hand, Mikan had her purse and her own purchases. “I'm guessing you're ready.?” Hiyoko asked sheepishly, rubbing over an eye.

Mahiru nodded. “Yep. Mikan wants to go into another store, and this time we want you to go in with us.” She said. Ugh, Mahiru is amazing yet annoying at the same time. Hiyoko thought. She stood up, grabbed her bags, and went with Mahiru and Mikan to finish their shopping.

×~×  
November 26th / 1:58 pm

Kotoko Utsugi was Hiyoko in her current position. But without a love interest. And not in a mall. And not wi- I'll shut up!

*ahem* Anyway, she was with Nagisa Shingetsu looking for stuff for Nagisa’s sister, because it was her birthday tomorrow. And Kotoko’s legs actually hurt. Badly. To the point of where she'd talk her blue-haired friend into something.

“Nagisa~,” She sangsong, trying to get his attention. This “trying” actually “succeeded”.

“What is it, Kotoko?” He asked grumpily, as he hadn't found any pow-popping gifts for his sister.

“If we're here for another 10 minutes, you have do my homework for a week.” She started, looking at her pinkish nails. “And if you win..”

“You have to buy me ice cream the next 4 times we get ice cream.” He declared. Kotoko thought she’d win.

×~×  
November 26th / 2:03 pm

She thought she'd win.

“Dammit, Nagisa.” Kotoko wish she had never made that bet. That's so much money being thrown away. She hated not only herself at that moment, but also the fact that as soon as she started the clock for the bet, Nagisa found the coolest gift. Kotoko was happy for one thing, though- she'd be able to sit down.

“Yay! We're out and heaven is mine!” She exclaimed, her feet problems no more. Unless..

“One more stop.” Nagisa said.

Kotoko groaned. “Can I stay in the car?”

“No, it's for ice cream and I would like to get taffy for Ibuki.”

“Fudgeeeeee.” She groaned once more, wishing to punch him in the face. Nagisa was torturing her today, and she didn't like it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "pinkish" haha
> 
> We begin! ;3
> 
> The chapters are pretty short but they will get longer.
> 
> Also Hiyoko is a tsundere  
> Mahiru is the mom  
> And Mikan is Mikan  
> -


	2. Spilt Tea on Angry Blondes

November 26th / 3:51 pm

Hiyoko smiled. She was happy that one of the stores Mikan went into was a candy store, and Mikan had asked the blonde what she had wanted. Her answer? Obviously gummies.

Hiyoko popped an orange one in her mouth. She smiled. Inside, she was thanking Mikan for getting her the gummies, because they were delicious. Another had been popped in her mouth, and the gummy burst in her mouth with a sweet cherry flavor. Mikan was eating Pocky, while Mahiru was finding where they had parked. 

“I-I think it was over th-there..!” Mikan suggested, pointing towards the right. Mahiru nodded.

“Oh, thank you Mikan.” The redhead said, walking in that direction. Mikan followed behind. Hiyoko put her gummies in a clothes bag, picked her bags up, and caught up to them. They started walking towards Mahiru's car.

×~×  
November 26th / 8:17 pm

Hiyoko sat on a dark blue chair in her living room as she drank a sip of blueberry tea. The china cup was laced in white and light grey, and was currently at a point where it could smash to pieces on the blonde’s kimono. Sadly, no one was there to make sure that didn't happen.

The girl’s fingers had tightened their grip, which then sent a mute crash as fresh, warm tea spilled over her lap. The apartments around her could hear a loud scream mixed with “Shit!” as she felt the hot liquid.

She later had to send the kimono to the dry cleaner’s, and had to take a shower on a night she wasn't going to.

×~×  
November 27th / 7:03 am

Ibuki Mioda was excited. It was her birthday, and she was going to have an amazing birthday! She was awake before her apartment-mates, and decided to go on a run. She grabbed a dark turquoise hoodie, grabbed her keys to the apartment, and left for a refreshing jog.

×~×  
November 27th / 8:16 am

Mikan Tsumiki woke up to a call from Hiyoko.

“Mikan! Are you at your place?” She asked, yelling a bit in the process.

“Y-Yes.. I am..!” Mikan replied, her “yelling” at a normal speaking tone with some stutters mixed. 

“Ok! I'll be there in 5 to 9 minutes!” The dancer yell-said, sounding rushed. 

“Ah.. Ok..!!” Mikan yell-said-replied. Mikan hung up, getting into a purple t-shirt with a light pink star and grey high slit palazzo pants. She walked out to the living room, getting some coffee to wake up. 

×~×  
November 27th / 8:25 am 

8 minutes later, Hiyoko appeared with party decorations and her gifts for the rocker. She threw a coat at Mikan, hitting the nurse in the head, making her fall and hit a countertop as well.

“Mikan, you shit! You missed!” The dancer hissed at her crush, rushing over to her. She helped Mikan up, and the nurse had started sobbing.

“*hic* I-I’m s-s-sorry.. *hic* for m-missin*hic*-g..!” She wailed, both girls unknown of the dragon watching from a distance. The calm dragon with pink hair. 

"Bitch! You should be! You even hit your damn head!” Another hiss from the dancer. Hiyoko then fell herself. From a rubber band ball. 

“Who threw that?” Hiyoko glared, unknown of Mikan helping her up. She saw the pink hair, and..

She picked up an empty mint box, throwing it at the gamer. The gamer, unfazed, caught the box. Hiyoko huffed.

“Morning Saionji. Morning Mikan.” Chiaki said calmly, walking over to put the mint box back.

“M-Morn.. *hic* ing.. *hic* Chiaki..” Mikan said back, wiping her eyes from fresh tears that would leak whenever she would hiccup. Hiyoko’s “Good Morning” was crossing her arms and huffing. At the same time, the door opened to reveal..

“Yo guys!!” Ibuki yelled happily, giving out a peace sign. Then she saw Hiyoko. “Ah! Hiki-chan is here to see me? That's surprising!”

“Pfft.” Hiyoko huffed. Ibuki smiled. 

“Anyhoo, what's with the decorations?” Hiyoko and Mikan both forgot about hiding the decorations. Hiyoko threw the mint box at a wall.

×~×  
November 27th / 1:14 pm

The apartment was laced in rainbows, hot pink, and light blue. Balloons, tablecloth, and even the flowers were those 3 colors. Gifts were on the kitchen counter. A cake was in the fridge.

Chiaki smiled faintly. Hiyoko wanted to bleach her eyes out and throw up. Mikan wasn't even there. 

“Too much brightness..” Hiyoko sighed, facepalming. She eyed the gamer. “You don't mind it?” Chiaki shook her head. Hiyoko didn't know how deal with it.

×~×  
November 28th / 9:29 am

Ibuki and Mikan looked cute togeth- wait, no! Hiyoko was blushing like mad. She looked away from the two. Mikan’s apartment was as if a unicorn barfed everywhere and didn't clean up. Party members from last night on the floor. Cake smeared on the wall. A few bottles scattered. Hiyoko wanted to barf. She also didn't know where the alcohol came from.. Maybe Natsumi? Or maybe Ibuki snuck a few in? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tea scene is the best scene
> 
> The scene where Hiyoko hits Mikan with her jacket was actually a bit fun to write
> 
> That Ibuki part was just there for no reason
> 
> Palazzo pants (in this case high slit palazzo pants) are real and actually very cool
> 
> Sorry I didn't write about the party, cause it would've been boring and I had no idea what to write
> 
> Also Natsumi snuck in the alcohol  
> -


	3. That New Kids Sends Trouble

December 2nd / 8:10 am

“Good morning, Mikan.” The blonde princess, Sonia Nevermind, happily said as the nurse sat in her seat. Mikan, for once, didn't fall into a fanservice pose. Unluckily for Hiyoko, Ibuki was there to comment.

“Yoko-chan isn't happy! She didn't see a Mikan special!” Hiyoko blushed. She also wished there was the mint box here to throw at Ibuki. 

“Ah..! D-Does Hiyoko want me to.. do a p-pose..?” Mikan asked. Hiyoko glared at Ibuki.

“If it's alright with Hiyo-chan! Is it?” Ibuki looked at the dancer. Then Ibuki saw the mean look on Hiyoko’s face. “O-Ok, nevermind..!” 

“The blonde mortal seems to not be mortal after all!” Gundham cackled. “Maybe she's a demon!” 

“I am not a demon!” Hiyoko huffed. 

“Ah! Good morning class!” The happy voice of Chisa Yukizome, their teacher, walked in.

“Good morning, Yukizome-sensei!” Everyone said.

“Get to your seats, please! We have a new student!” She said happily. “His name is..”

×~×  
December 2nd / 12:16 pm

“So Hajime!” Ibuki asked happily, “Which school did you come from?” 

“Kodaka High School.” The new student, Hajime Hinata, replied. Everyone (except Hiyoko and Chiaki) had taken a great liking to him.

Hiyoko was far away from the 14 students, thinking while having her arms crossed. She didn't look happy.

Chiaki was closer to the group, but was up against one of the buildings. She was playing Pokmon on her GameGirl. 

They were eating lunch near the main building, to welcome Hajime into their class. Souda had recently excused himself to get his Souda-made TV on, as Chisa had suggested that they could play a few games before getting back to their studies. 

Chiaki eyed Hajime and Hiyoko. Hajime seemed, weird, as his talent of the Ultimate Hope was suspicious. Hiyoko, on the other hand, looked as if she was about to cry, yell, kill, and who-knows-what-else to someone. Maybe Hajime? Chiaki knew she had a crush on Mikan, and Mikan didn't care less about that at the moment. She, from where Chiaki was, looked like she had fallen in love with Hajime. Christmas was nearby, so Chiaki wondered what would happen next. If Mikan and Hajime fell in love? The gamer would help the damsel Hiyoko. And despite the pink haired gamer not knowing how to play dating sims or even hook people up, she'd try. Cause Hiyoko and Mikan together was cute. 

×~×  
December 2nd / 5:46 pm

“Mikan! Your show is back on!” Ibuki yelled from the couch. Mikan loved soap operas, and she'd always make a small bag of popcorn to munch on during the dramatic parts. Ibuki had recently been sucked into the show herself, and she'd always talk with the nurse about what happened after the episode.

Mikan rushed back in, not wishing to miss any piece of the episode. It was getting good- as the girl almost shot her crush and he was sent to the emergency room, and the bad guy had put drugs in her drink and she almost died. Mikan was on edge. 

Chiaki, on the other hand, was in her room playing a game when she got a call from Hiyoko. Apparently she had gotten the note.

“Who the fuck are you? Teruteru? Ibuki? That new kid?? Cause I don't need any help!!” The dancer said from over the line. 

“Yes you do.” Chiaki said calmly.

“You didn't answer my question! Who. _The fuck_. Are you??”

“Chiaki.”

“Oh geez. I thought you said you can't beat dating sims! So how are you going to help me?”

“I'll try.”

“Try??” The dancer was getting pissed. “I'd rather have _Gundham_ help me!”

“Listen,” The gamer tried to calm Hiyoko down. “I would like to help, and I guarantee you will get your love.” 

“I'm holding you to that!” 

“Alright. I'll make some ideas up. You can try and make some too. We'll exchange plan Saturday somewhere. Got that?”

“Yes, as long as it's a café.” The dancer said wearily.

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” 

Chiaki hung up. She was happy that she was getting her plan started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple chapter!
> 
> Hajime Hinata with Ultimate Hope?? What is happening?? Does Mikan have a crush on the hope guy?? What does Chiaki have in store for us? Find out when I post the next chapter!
> 
> Writing Gundham was fun and a pain
> 
> I was almost going to put actual names and another ship of mine in the part where Mikan's soap opera was being summarized.
> 
> The note: Chiaki put a note in Hiyoko's bag that said something along the lines of: I'm going to help you get Mikan. Call this number (xxx-xxx-xxxx) between 5:45 pm and 6:00 pm and I'll help
> 
> Hajime's Old High School: This is actually real as I searched it up when I was writing the part.


	4. Café Madness

December 6th / 11:30 am

Chiaki munched on a chocolate chip cookie. She looked at the entrance to the Royal Blue Café, waiting for a certain someone. She had a brown folder labeled “Plans - Top Secret” under her right arm. She was hiding it from 2 people, as they were having a girls day (they had invited Chiaki and she said no). 

Ibuki and Mikan sat across the café. Mikan had an affogato, while Ibuki had a peppermint frappuccino. Mikan had also ordered cookies, which both were sharing. 

Hiyoko entered the café, seeing Mikan, Ibuki, and Chiaki. She rushed to the counter (Mikan and Ibuki didn't see the blonde, Chiaki did) and ordered tea. She sat across from Chiaki, holding a notebook.

“This is what I thought of.” The dancer said in a low voice. “I'm happy Ibuki didn't see me or anything.” 

“She would've ruined our plan.” Chiaki replied, in the same low voice.

“So.. why are you wanting to help me?” Hiyoko asked, curious. 

“Because I want to see you happy. Plus it's my job as class rep.” 

“Ah. Thanks..” 

“Anytime.” Their short conversation was finished, as they read each other’s ideas to get the nurse to love the blonde, as well as they had their food and drinks. This short, hopeful peace, however, died soon. With animals.

The glass door broke. Everyone had turned towards the door, and animals were pouring out. Creatures such as lions, tigers, and bears ran towards the counter, as people screamed and stood on the tables as the animals flooded in. They had ran over several employees, and soon a scarfed breeder, a shark tooth mechanic, a baby face yakuza, and that new hope Hajime had came in behind the animals. Fuyuhiko was trying to grab a goat, Hajime was having no luck getting several rabbits’ attention, Kazuichi were trying to jump on some lions, and Gundham-

“My army of beasts! Stop this rampage!” Everyone, beast and human alike, looked at the breeder. The madness had stopped. “You have all cause great havoc I like and don't need at this moment in time! Let us return to our dark castle!” And with that, Gundham led all of the animals back to his “dark castle”. Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and Kazuichi stood there for a bit. They were about to leave when an employee that survived told the three that they have to help clean up- plus there was a fee they had to pay for breaking a bit of the café. Also another employee had bit hit badly by a tiger and needed medical attention. Mikan had assisted in that part.

Chiaki, Hiyoko, and the background characters went back to what they were doing before the rampage began- without a hole where the door used to be.

×~×  
December 7th / 12:19 pm

Mikan had to go to the hospital that day- that employee had been hit so badly he was in the hospital for a few weeks. Ibuki was with Nagisa and Kotoko to see a movie. Hiyoko and Chiaki were at Hiyoko’s traditional apartment, drinking tea and talking about the plans they had never finished talking about the day before.

“So, this plan looked good.” Chiaki said, pointing at an idea Hiyoko had wrote in her notebook.

“Meh, I thought it was ok.” Hiyoko replied sheepishly. She read over a few ideas Chiaki had thought up. “So you thought a _love potion_ was good? I'd like to see _that_ happen!” 

“It happens in games.”

“So?”

“It could happen. That or you could make it up.”

“Well then..” Hiyoko sighed. “Most of these can't even happen.”

“They could..”

“Yeah, yeah, like Gundham has a dragon with his animals.”

×~×  
December 8th / 9:18 am

“Get that stupid, slimy thing away from mee!!!!” Hiyoko and Souda cried at the same time. Peko was trying to get to the scaredy cats without hitting “Komo of the East”, or the komodo dragon Gundham brought to class. Mikan and Nagito weren't there to add more craziness to the room. Speaking of those two..

“Ah..! I'm.. here..!” Mikan said, panting. The blonde and the mechanic were quickly forgotten, and Mikan was soon surrounded by her classmates. Hiyoko wished to throw a shoe.

“Guys.. Nagito w-won't.. be here.. h-he's in the..hospital..” She said. The class was in a mix of happiness, relief, and no luck speeches. 

Sonia, however, wished to know more. “Miss Mikan, do you know what caused this?” The princess asked sweetly.

“Gundham’s army had attacked the Royal Blue Café Saturday! Nagito had been badly hit!” Ibuki yelled, waving her arms up and down as she spoke. No wonder that guy spoke of his “luck” when he was being put in the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to start writing the 5th chapter..
> 
> but the chapter title was in my head before any part of the chapter
> 
> also ibuki's yelling/summarizing is purfect
> 
> edit: i accidentally put november instead of december for that last date woops


	5. Tea Cup and Christmas Things

December 14th / 9:08 am

Sonia Nevermind had been approached one day. By a pink-haired gamer and a sassy dancer. She had been reading about some stupid serial killer, as Hiyoko had called it. The tea (peach, if anyone cares) was thrown at Gundham, and Ibuki laughed for 30 minutes straight. Akane and Nekomaru then started a tea cup fight, and everyone was bloody due to china tea cups and knives. As Peko thought out-of-the-blue that knives would stop students and flying tea cups. And that didn't. Now back to the princess, the dancer, and Chiaki.

“So, you would like for me to help you?” Sonia asked nicely. She gave a lebkuchen cookie to Chiaki, and the pink haired girl started chewed on it. 

Hiyoki scoffed. “Chiaki’s the one who said you'd be able to help.” She nodded towards Chiaki and her cookie. “I was just dragged over here.”

Sonia hid a soft giggle behind her hand. Chiaki and Hiyoko were trying to help the latter get Mikan. It was true. Ibuki was right. Hiyoko _did_ like Mikan.

“I'll help.” The princess said sweetly.

×~×  
December 20th / 5:46 pm

It was getting colder everyday. Christmas was nearby, and so was a chance for Hiyoko to ask Mikan out. Fuyuhiko and Peko were planning on telling everyone in the class their secret, and Hajime had become friends with Chiaki. Nagito had been out of the hospital for only a day and was sent back due to Akane kicking him in the face on accident. Yukizome was hosting a party in her classroom at that time, and the students were all invited. Natsumi and Sato were given permission to come as well due to their connection with Fuyuhiko and Mahiru respectively. 

Hiyoko walked into the classroom. It was colorful, to the point of where Hiyoko brought her sleeve to her face and squinted. Ibuki and Akane really put too much decoration in here..

The desks had been pushed together to make a long table. There were little cards that had everyone's names on each. Lights hung from the ceiling. Stockings they had made a week ago were hung up on the walls. Everyone wore something festive, such as Hiyoko’s red kimono with white snowflakes near the bottom of the dress and sleeves. Even Souda and Gundham were wearing something Christmas-y. 

She walked it the room. The stockings were next to the windows, and Yukizome’s was behind her podium, with everyone's name on it. There was a Souda-made TV in between the 2 doors. 

Chiaki sat at her seat playing a game. Hiyoko walked over to the gamer, peeking at the gamer playing 9 Coins 9 Purses 9 Bears. 

“You know this game?” Asked the gamer. Hiyoko jumped, as Chiaki’s voice surprised her.

“A bit..” She replied. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Mikan. Holding a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper. 

“Th-This f-f-for you..!” The nurse stuttered, holding the gift towards Hiyoko. She blushed. She opened the gift. Inside was a card and 2 boxes. Inside the first box was daifuku and macarons. In the second box was peppermint tea, as that is what the box said. She looked at the card. It said _“Dear Hiyoko, You are a great friend. Me and Ibuki made the treats and we hope you enjoy them! ~ Love, Mikan”_ Hiyoko died inside with happiness. She hoped the tea and treats were good.

She closed the box and confetti flew at her face. She looked towards the direction of the shot at Ibuki, who was smiling. 

“Congrats! Hiyo~chan and Tsumi~chan are in love!” The rocker chirped. Hiyoko and Mikan had blushed. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupidly short chapter with tiny scenes that make little to no sense but have to do with the storyline woot
> 
> Also lebkuchen is a german cookie my family enjoys but I don't like, and Chiaki slowly chews on that cookie like a bunny does for about an hour during class
> 
> 9 Coins 9 Purses 9 Bears is a 999 and Danganronpa crossover thingy and I like both of them. 
> 
> Macarons are the french cookie (macaroons are coconut) and daifuku is a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko, sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans.


	6. (.5) It's Not 1 am rn I'll Tell You That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I have recently started school the other day and will be slow at posting chapters. I am busy with homework, as well as responsibility for other things. I only have so much time to sit down, plus remember to write this. So often expect me to post once a week to 3 weeks because of this. Sorry for this major inconvenience. I will try my best to get chapters done.
> 
> Sorry,  
> kimonodesu

December 20th / 2:29 pm

Kotoko sighed. She had lost another bet to Nagisa, and that meant more ice cream she had to buy. So much wasting money for Nagisa. Kids from school said they were the best couple. Some even said they were the cutest. Even their friends said they were perfect. Kotoko thought otherwise.

Nagisa, however, was smart enough to know that Kotoko’s bets were just so that she could have more time with him, even if it meant throwing her money in the drain. She'd never admit to that, but it was tucked so far in her brain you wouldn't be able to find that out without knowing her well. Plus Nagisa just liked her smile.

She gave him the 5 dollar bill to pay for his sweets. He had asked if he could get Monaca some sweets for Christmas, and that she could pay for it. She had to, Monaca was her friend. Plus she lost a bet. 

He had payed for the treats, and they left. He had made sure Kotoko wasn't paying attention, she could figure out what he was doing. She _was_ that smart. But not as smart as him.

“So you weren't getting yourself anything?” He asked, holding the bag of peeled chestnuts. 

“No,” She grumbled. “My money is currently for your ice cream, dummy.” 

“Ah.” He let out a soft chuckle. Kotoko unconsciously blushed. 

They waited until they got to the park downtown. They sat down at a green bench. 

“Koto..?” The blue haired asked the pink.

She turned to him. “Yeah?” She asked.

“Merry Early Christmas.” He said, giving her the bag of peeled chestnuts. Her eyes sparkled of happiness. 

“Weren't these for Monaca?” She looked at him, confused.

“No, they're for you. I already have something for her.” He smiled.

She took the bag. “Thanks..” She said softly.

“Your welcome.” She also found a 20 dollar bill in her chestnuts.

Meanwhile, a young, green haired girl stalked these two and giggles. “Good going, Nagisa.” She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. This was going to be wonderful. Junko was going to be proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YESS BBY SHE'S IN 
> 
> i mean monaca guys haha
> 
> but this will be my .5 chapters and will either focus on kotoko/nagisa or some other character.
> 
> these are for my kotoko/nagisa peels cause i only put those 2 in for chapter 1 and needed to write about them
> 
> theyll be my hiyoko/mikan/mahiru stress reliever
> 
>  
> 
> **marks out mahiru’s name**
> 
>  
> 
> also its 1 am rn woot


	7. Sleepover of Adorable Couples

December 20th / 10:17 pm

Hiyoko and Mikan walked to Hiyoko’s apartment for the night. Ibuki was staying with Hajime, while Chiaki was staying with Sonia and Akane. Plus Ibuki had wanted Mikan and Hiyoko to bond. Hiyoko carried the box, while Mikan had a bag of clothes Ibuki had luckily packed ahead of time. 

Hiyoko put the key in the lock and opened the door. A lavender smell rushed out of the apartment. They entered the apartment. The room was dark, even with the lights on. The living room was a light green, squared-shaped room with tatami flooring and several windows. There was a kitchen in a corner of the room, and 2 fusuma doors. There was also a regular door, which lead to the bathroom. The living room had a low table with 4 dark blue pillows. There was also a long dark blue couch that matched the pillows and was shaped like half of a box. 

They put their stuff down on the couch. Mikan decided to make some conversation.

“Y-Your.. house is n-nice, Hiyoko..” Mikan said. “F-feels like, your, t-talent..”

Hiyoko blushed. “Th-thanks, pig bar- Mikan.” Mikan had blushed herself, both hiding it from the other with their sleeves. Or, in Mikan’s case, her hand and not facing the blonde. Mikan felt happy to be called her real name from Hiyoko for once in forever.

“C-Can you.. call m-me my r-real name.. for now on..?” The nurse asked slowly. Then she freaked out. “I-I-If you'd l-like to call me p-pig barf s-still, th-that's.. fine too..!” 

“Fine..” Hiyoko fakely grumbled, supposedly sounding like she'd rather call Mikan pig barf. Inside, she was smiling. 

Hiyoko had gone to the kitchen to make so late night tea. Rose tea always helped to relieve any stress, or even partying for Hiyoko. Nice and soothing. 

“Would you like some rose tea?” She asked, since the nurse was her guest. Her mother said it was nice to do that.

“Please..?” Mikan responded, fiddling with her messy hair.

“How much sugar?” Hiyoko asked, getting the sugar bowl, which was a red mug with orange and yellow flowers on it.

“Oh, ..a tablespoon..?” 

“Sure..” Hiyoko was surprised. A tablespoon? She only had a teaspoon. Maybe it was because of her job at the hospital on weekends?

She had put the asked amount of sugar in the bowl and brought the tea to Mikan. Mikan carefully lifted the cup up, putting it up to her lips. She drank the tea and put it down. By then Hiyoko was to the left of the nurse, drinking her tea herself.

Hiyoko smiled. It was a nice, comforting atmosphere with her lifetime crush and tea. She silently thanked Ibuki and Chiaki.

×~×  
December 20th / 11:34 pn

“How are you good at this?!” Hiyoko asked the nurse, anger and surprise seeping in her voice. Mikan had beat her in checkers for about the 18th time, and she didn't know how.

“Oh, well, I o-often play with th-the people at the h-hospital.. Ch-Chiaki taught me h-how to do it..!” She replied, rushing the end. Hiyoko picked up another grape, popping it into her mouth. Plus she was speechless. She had no idea what to say to the purple-haired nurse anymore, her ideas had been flying out the window as each game progressed.

She looked at the time. “Mikan?” The nurse eyed her, wondering what the blonde wished to say. “What time do you usually go to bed?”

“If I have school or work tomorrow, it's 10 to 10:30. If it's neither the next day, I go to sleep at 11.” She replied.

“Well then.” Hiyoko said, getting up. “We're going to sleep now.”

“Ok..” Mikan said softly, which had turned the room’s atmosphere to silent. To Hiyoko, it was a harsh silence, as she had her confession in the front of her face, but she chose to push it aside for a better time. They walked towards one of the fusuma doors. Hiyoko opened it, revealing a wooden floor with a western styled bed. The room color was the same as the living room, and it just had the bed, a closet, and a nightstand on each side. There was also a sliding door to a balcony.

Hiyoko walked towards the side closest to the sliding door. Mikan stood there.

“Are you going to fucking stand there or get in the bed?! Are you fucking dumb?” She asked angrily. She didn't mean to sound angry..

“A-ah..! Ok..!” Mikan went to the other side, getting into the orange floral sheets. She shifted to get comfy. Hiyoko turned her back towards the door, looking at Mikan. Purple eyes stared back. 

The nurse then hugged the dancer. Hiyoko blushed, surprised. Mikan soon fell asleep with Hiyoko in her arms as if the blonde was a teddy bear. And she could hear mumbling.

“H-Hiyoko.. don't be l-like the p-people from school.. I k-know you're.. better th-than that..” She hugged tighter, and it stopped. 

Hiyoko slept so well that night, knowing Mikan was there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally im done with this chapter yay
> 
> also i have all this time to kill so im writing
> 
> mikan and hiyoko are getting closer yah :3
> 
> My family has a once little bowl of sugar we keep out for anyone who needs it when they make their coffee or tea. I don't know if any of you do that, I just said it here just in case
> 
> Also I searched up that rose tea can “helps remedy stress and anxiety. It does this by easing the mind, thus making rose tea an excellent tea to drink before going to bed. Its calming effect helps you sleep well.” 
> 
> Fusuma are vertical rectangular panels which can slide from side to side to redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors
> 
> Tatami is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms. Traditionally made using rice straw to form the core, the cores of contemporary tatami are sometimes composed of compressed wood chip boards or polystyrene foam. They have a covering of woven soft rush.
> 
> Also Chiaki knows how to play checkers (and win everytime) because of her “little talent”
> 
> That last scene was inspired by some cute rp I do with a friend and that happens sometimes.


	8. Too Much Donut Sugar for the Sugary Rockstar

January 2nd / 10:11 am

She didn't like her, she didn't like her. She didn't blush whenever she'd think of her, she didn't smile at the rotting, dusty gifts she had kept for years. And, no, the blonde didn't start cussing and being mean to her crush once she had found out her crush, Mikan Tsumiki, was dating a cheap, plastic model.

What do you think the blonde did once she found out about a nurse and a stupid model dating? She destroyed her old magazines of the model. With anything she found- from lipstick, to chainsaws and flamethrowers. _**NO,** _ she wasn't going extreme. She was going yandere/tsundere/drunk/angry crazy. From what Ibuki would say. 

The tea was nice: warm peppermint with one sugar cube. How she liked it. Ibuki, the girl sitting across from her at the café, had a unicorn frappuccino and 3 donuts, each with extra frosting and sprinkles. One had a little too much sugar..

Anyway, she was sitting with Ibuki Mioda because the rock star with horns had asked her to café. She had asked several others, including Mikan, Peko, Hajime, Sonia, Chiaki, Akane, and even Nagito. Ibuki just “wanted to try and be friends with him.” That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Only Hajime had the guts to be friends with him.

“Ibuki,” The blonde asked, pointing at the horned musician, “Why do you have all these sweets?” 

The musician picked the sugary donut, its extra sugar landing back on the table. She smiled, licking her lips. “Because! Ibuki wanted to spend time with friends!” She had a bite of the donut. “Sadly no one came, only you did.” She said sadly, her voice muffled.

“I was _dragged_ here.” The blonde had another sip of tea. “I mean, seriously! Who steals someone while they're sleeping to go to a coffee shop?!” 

“Who sleeps at 11 am??” 

“I do! It's _called_ beautyrest!!” Ibuki threw the extra sugar donut at the blonde’s face. She had started screaming, trying to hit Ibuki’s face.

“You nasty shit!! Why did you do that?!” Ibuki had bent back in her seat as Hiyoko angrily hit air. By now everyone was looking. Even the manager. He looked angry.

Ibuki saw him. She looked, trying to pry a large, faux smile. Hiyoko had stopped and looked at him too.

“Were the two of you causing this commotion?” He asked, eyeing the two.

“Y-yes..” They both answered softly, scared.

“WELL GET OUT!!! AND DON'T COME BACK!!” He yelled, pointing at the door. The two girls scrambled to get their stuff and ran out.

“Well, _next time_ , don't FUCKING INVITE ME!!” She stomped off, holding her magenta purse close.

×~×  
January 2nd / 11:16 am

Hiyoko was right. Mikan was dating Junko. The nurse was currently at a date with the fashionista, actually.

“You think this would be nice?” Junko asked, holding a 24 karat diamond necklace up towards the nurse's face. Her sickly sweet voice melted Mikan. For the 15th time that day. The strawberry blonde was _sick_ of it, though. Her personality was a fake as her nails at the moment.

Mikan nodded. “Yes..! Yes, it would.! Especially with th-those earrings..!” She pointed at a matching pair of earrings, looking like icicles.

Junko picked them up with her red nails, eyeing the diamond icicles with her burning blue eyes. “They would..” She mumbled. She suddenly stood up. “We need a matching dress.” She declared.

“W-Wha?? A dr-dress??” Asked the nurse, confused. “Wh-Why would we need a dress??”

“Who knows?” Asked Junko, brushing a pigtail with her hand. “Maybe for you.”

“Aaaahh..!!” Mikan almost fell over. _Almost._

×~×  
January 4th / 9:23 am

Sonia chewed on some flavored chocolates. A passion fruit flavored chocolate danced in her mouth. She handed one to Chiaki, and the gamer’s eyes brightened. Hiyoko was just having strawberry pocky, while her head was on the glass coffee table. There was a notebook in front of them, empty. They were at Sonia’s estate, her room was designed after what she said was different “England Castles”.

“Hiyoko? Are you alright? You.. look dead..” Sonia calmly said, a pale hand going to comfort the blonde.

As soon as the hand touched Hiyoko, the dancer slapped it away. “I'm fine, you imbecile! Just mad Mikan’s dating the faux fashion bitch!!” The blonde’s head went back to the table.

Sonia turned towards Chiaki. “Do you think we should get Mahiru in this?” She asked, before having a sip of rose tea.

Hiyoko sprang up, hitting Sonia and Chiaki with her hands. “Don't ask her!! She'll boss me around!!” 

“How does she boss you around?” Chiaki calmly asked, looking concerned.

“She acts like a strict mother! Some days she even angers me as well!” Hiyoko angrily yelled out. Chiaki and Sonia knew not to add her now, due to the blonde’s statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a huge writer's block and hiatus, I'm back! This was mainly written months ago, but I didn't exactly know what to add.. so I uh.. rushed it. I hope it's good..
> 
> But I will try and give you guys the next chapter soon!


End file.
